The untold tale of Eve Tanis
by WolfsbaneWolf97
Summary: Harry first noticed Eve Tanis at the sorting ceremony and was left deflated as she was sorted into Slytherin. But who is she? Where are her parents? And what is the secret of her past? draco/oc
1. Chapter 20

THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE TAKEN DOWN FOR SERIOUS EDITING. I HOPE YOU ALL WILL STILL LIKE IT WHEN I'M FINISHED

PLEASE FOLLOW THIS STORY SO YOU KNOW WHEN I PUT ALL OF THE CHAPTERS BACK UP.


	2. Eve Tanis

**REVISED: 19/10/2013**

**FIRST YEAR**

Harry watched with slight interest as the rest of the first years were sorted into their houses, he was listening to Ron complain about how unfair it was that Percy got new robes and he didn't. Harry nodded sympathetically, understanding what it was like to live in hand me downs. At least Ron's hand me downs actually fitted him, Harry's had always been miles too big.

All the first years had settled down and Dumbledore stood up, about to speak when the doors to the great hall were flung open and a man with lank black hair and sallow skin strided down the walkway between the tables, his cloak billowing behind him, making him look bat like. Trailing behind him was a girl, obviously a first year as she wasn't sporting any house colours. Harry stared. He didn't know why, something about her just caught his attention. Her skin was pale which was a stark comparison to the crimson of her lips. Her hair was the colour of midnight and it fell down her back in perfect curls. She looked up and her emerald green eyes looked straight at him. He felt something lurking in his brain, an old faded memory, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

The bat like man had reached Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Head Master, there were- problems with Miss Tanis' arrival."

"No problem at all Severus." The wise old man said, smiling at the girl. "She can be sorted now."

McGonagall looked slightly irritated at having to get up again but did so none the less. She indicated to the girl to sit upon the stool and she did so delicately. As she looked out across the hall with a certain air of confidence , Harry was sure, although it could've been in his mind, that the whole hall quietened to look at this tragically beautiful girl who had appeared all on her own, with only a scary looking professor as company. She jumped as the hat began talking and Harry chuckled under his breath. The hat took his time, obviously pondering on where to put her. Harry related instantly to her, remembering how not so long a go he had sat in that stool whilst the hat deliberated over which house to put him in. After a pause the hat spoke.

"Slytherin!"

Harry felt a pang in his heart as he watched her walk over to the Slytherin table, who were clapping and she sat herself next to none other than Draco Malfoy. He didn't understand why he felt like this over a girl he had only seen in passing but in his opinion she didn't belong with the Slytherins and certainly not with Draco. Harry turned to Ron

"Not everyone in Slytherin is bad, are they?" he asked.

"Well, i guess not but i wouldn't be surprised if half of their parents were big supporters of you- know- who. He was in that house y'know."

Harry nodded solemnly and took one more fleeting glance at the girl before turning back to his own table.

"Best stay away from her Harry." Hermione piped up.

"Who?"

"The girl who has just been sorted. She's with Draco, she's a Slytherin. It would be better to just leave her alone."

Harry nodded again and the feast continued merrily. Harry didn't know when, but by the end of the evening he decided to go against Ron and Hermione's advice. He was going to talk to the girl tomorrow.


	3. Empty seats

**REVISED: 19/10/2013**

**FIRST YEAR**

Harry knew he was going to hate potions class before he even stepped into the classroom. Therewas something about Professor Snape that made him feel uneasy. The only good thing was that they shared the lesson with Slytherin's so now would be the perfect opportunity to talk to the Tanis girl. Everyone filed into the room and found themselves seats in the dark, dank room. Harry couldn't help thinking that the room reflected Professor Snape's personality perfectly. They had only crossed each other in the hall way but Snape gave Harry a glare that could freeze hell over.

Harry looked around the room desperately, looking for the long dark hair of the girl he wanted to speak to. He saw her sitting alone at the back of the classroom and immediately went over to her and took the seat next to her.

"Hi" he said brightly as he sat down. She looked at him and her expression shocked him. he had never seen someone so melancholy in his life.

"Hello Mister Potter" She replied quietly "I'm Eve T-" She was interrupted as the door flew open and Snape swept into the room, his cloak billowing behind him.

"Sorry i didn't catch your surname Eve" he whispered to her.

"Tanis. My names Eve Tanis"

Snape stopped at the front of the classroom and glared at them all. His black eyes scanned the classroom until they rested on Harry.

"Well, well. Mister Potter. Our new celebrity." He sneered, gliding across the room to stand in front of his desk.

"Tell me Mister Potter. What would I get if i added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry watched Hermione's hand shoot up in the air. He felt himself go hot, he had no idea what Professor Snape was talking about. He shook his head.

"You don't know? Tut tut Mister Potter, clearly, fame isn't everything. Shall we try again? Where would you look if i told you to find me a bezoar?

"I don't know sir."

"No? Well what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry glanced at Hermione's hand in the air before looking at the ceiling. "I don't know sir."

Snape sneered "Didn't think to open a book before you got here?" When Harry said nothing Snape turned on Hermione.

"Put your hand down you foolish girl!" He shouted. Hermione went red and dropped her hand into her lap.

Snape turned back to Harry's table. This time he was looking at Eve.

"Tanis?"

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of Living death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Monkshood and Wolfsbane are from the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite."

Snape's mouth twitched in an almost smile.

"10 points to Slytherin. Potter, seeing as your so incompetent i think its best you go sit at the front. Next to Granger. Move."

Harry begrudgingly gathered his things and gave a sad smile to Eve before moving to the empty seat next to Hermione. The rest of the lesson didn't go much better, Snape obviously favored Slytherins and kept taking points of Gryffindor for anything he possibly could.

Harry left the lesson feeling completely miserable.

"What a waste of time!" exclaimed Ron once they were outside. " Doesn't he favor Slytherins something terrible? Especially Malfoy."

"Honestly Ron" Hermione replied "Anyone would think you're jealous"

"Jealous? Of Draco Malfoy? Not likely" He scoffed. At that moment Draco shoved past them with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Bloody Slytherins." Ron muttered "Speaking of Slytherins how come you sat next to one Harry?"

"I sat next to Hermione, Ron"

"Yeah because Snape made you. You sat next to that Eve girl at the start"

"Why shouldn't i?"

"She's a Slytherin. Plus she's a complete know- it-all. And she's creepy."

"She's not. I think if you gave her a chance you'd fine her nice"

"You've barely spoken to her yourself, why are you jumping to her defence?

"There's something about her, i don't know what but there's just something about her. She's...different."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Eve was taking her time putting her books away after Potions, she had no class next and she didn't feel like socializing with any of her peers. Eve had never had many friends and she didn't intend to change that now she was at Hogwarts. Snape watched her for a while, she looked so sad. Eve always had a tragic look on her face but it seemed like it had been amplified since she had arrived here. He didn't understand it. He had hoped that coming to school would be good for her, she had spent too much of her life in big, dark, empty houses with people of questionable morals for company. He thought that she would have a fresh start at Hogwarts, perhaps he was wrong.

"Eve" She jumped at the sound of her name.

"Yes Sir?"

"I thought you'd be socializing or something? Isn't that what children your age should be doing? Not moping in a potions lab."

"I don't feel like it." she mumbled "No one wants to talk to me anyway"

"Why not?"

"They think I'm weird because I'm quiet, I can't make friends easily, I'm not like Draco. It comes so naturally to him."

"Well, you're not doing yourself any favors by lingering here. Go and do something Eve."

"But Severus-"

"For goodness Sake Eve do as you're told!"

She smiled at his attempt to tell her off. Eve had known Severus for as long as she could remember and in all that time he had never been very good at telling her off, she didn't know why. He always seemed so cold to everyone else.

"Alright, alright I'm going Sev"

"See you at dinner Eve, and stop calling me Sev!"


	4. Business

**REVISED 19/10/2013 **

**SECOND YEAR.**

Flash!

From the way Harry blinked rapidly after having his photo taken with Gillderoy Lockhart she knew it must have almost blinded him. She glanced over at where Draco was standing and could tell by the foul look on his face that he wasn't happy about the scene that was unfolding before them. She never really understood Draco's hatred towards Harry. Sure, they were in rival houses but from the way Draco acted sometimes it was as though Harry had murdered his whole family, which of course isn't true. The Malfoy's are certainly all accounted for, although sometimes Eve wished Lucius would disappear.

Eve had spent a lot of time at Malfoy Manor and had been witness to Lucius' lethal temper. He normally took it out of the house staff and the house elves but every now and then he lashed out at Narcissa and Draco. Now that she thought about it Lucius was lashing out at Draco more and more...Her train of thought was cut off as she felt Draco grasp her wrist and drag her down the stairs of the book shop and towards Harry.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter? Can't even walk into a bookstore without ending up on the front page!" He snapped. Lucius intervened to spare Draco from starting an argument. Lucius acted like a snob to Arthur Weasley. Typical. The tension was almost unbearable.

"Come on Draco" She said in a light tone "You promised we'd go to Gladrags wizard wear next" She tried not to look at Harry, she knew what his expression would be like. She looked anyway. He was glaring at her.

Harry didn't know why every time he saw Eve with Draco or any of that lot he always felt betrayed, as though she had suddenly taken sides against him. He knew that was stupid, she was a Slytherin and from what he had been told from idle gossip at school she spent a lot of her time with other families, he wondered what her family situation was like.

"You're with the Malfoy's?" Harry directed at her.

"Yes, I am staying with them until school starts, just like you're staying with the Weasley's. Problem?" She looked him in the eye and he dropped his gaze, saying nothing. He had no answer to that and she knew it.

Gently, Eve tugged at Draco's robe until he begrudgingly left the store. A few moments later Lucius joined them.

"Associating with Muggles" he said with disgust "And i thought that family could sink no lower."

"They disgrace the name of wizard" Draco responded. His father looked at him, a hint of pride playing on his features.

"Right you are Draco." Eve kept quiet, sometimes she didn't quite understand the Malfoy's hatred of muggles. Surely they were just like anyone else, just without magical capabilities. But she could tell by the look on Draco's face how much it meant to him to have his father's approval, even for split second.

They took a turn down Knock turn alley. Apparently Lucius had some "Business" to attend to. Eve sighed inwardly, today was just getting better and better.


	5. I am Lord Voldemort

**REVISED: 19/10/2013**

**SECOND YEAR**

Mudbloods were being petrified throughout the school. People had started gossiping, saying that Harry had done it. After all, he had been found around all of the victims. What made it worse is he couldn't explain why he was there, it was like he was constantly in the wrong place at the wrong thought it was hilarious. Eve thought it was disturbing.

She knew something darker was at work, something much more sinister than a 12 year old with anger management issues. Harry may be a troubled child, but he was still the most good hearted person she knew. He was such a kind and gentle person, except of course when he knocked Draco on his arse during a duel...

It made her feel quite sad how quickly people could turn on each other, Harry was 'the boy who lived', every bodies favorite celebrity. Now everyone treated him like he had bubonic plague.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Eve was loitering around the corridors, not really wanting to go back to the common room. Draco was being even more annoying than usual, now that Hermione had too been petrified.

"All students to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor immediately." McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the school.

Eve knew that really she should obey the orders given out but she was too curious. She was only one floor above. She quickly sprinted down the stairs and ran along the corridor. She stopped short of the horde of teachers which had now gathered around the bloody words written on the wall.

"HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER"

She quickly hid herself in an alcove, that's when she spotted Harry and Ron hiding opposite her. Harry beckoned her over to them, and with a quick glance to check that the teacher weren't looking, she crept over to them.

"what's going on ?" she whispered

"Ginny, it's taken Ginny." Ron replied, looking traumatized.

Eve put a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, we will get her back, Right Harry?" She glanced at Harry who nodded in agreement.

Apparently Snape thought it was a great idea to send Gilderoy Lockhart down the chamber and all of the other teachers seemed to agree. Harry, Ron and Eve quickly made their way to his office to find him packing rather quickly.

It turned out that Lockhart wasn't as courageous as everyone else thought, Eve knew it. He was always too pompous to ACTUALLY have been as much of a hero as he made out. Turns out all it took to manipulate Lockhart was three 12 year old children with wands.

They made it to the chamber where Lockhart accidentally wiped his memory and Harry and Eve were separated by Ron and Lockhart by a rock collapse.

Eve was scared now, she gripped Harry's hand tightly as they made their way through a set of doors with snake emblazoned across them and into a long room with statues adorning either side of the walkway. Ginny was lying on the floor at the end of the room with a tall, dark haired boy hovering over her.

Harry let go of Eve's hand and broke into a sprint towards Ginny and the boy. Eve slowly walked towards the trio. Something felt terribly wrong. The boy, who's name was Tom Riddle, turned to stare at her and Eve felt chills down her spine. Tom approached her but Eve was stuck to the spot.

"Eve Tanis" he smiled. "The girl who will bring about the darkest age in the history of the wizarding world."

"I - what? I don't understand. Who are you?" she whispered.

"Voldemort is my past, my present and my future." he replied. He took his wand out and wrote his name in the air. TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. he waved his arm and the letters began to move until they spelt out a new sentence...

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.


End file.
